


School Trip

by interabang



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-21
Updated: 2009-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interabang/pseuds/interabang
Summary: Hiro bumps into Ando during one of their class trips to the zoo.
Relationships: Ando Masahashi & Hiro Nakamura





	School Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for speccygeekgrrl @ [comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/34096.html?thread=6955568#t6955568)

Hiro sighed.  
  
It wasn’t that he was bored. He _loved_ going on class trips. Whenever he had the chance to get out of his stuffy classroom, he treasured his time outside. He didn’t even mind that he almost always ended up by himself, though he tried his hardest to be nice to all his peers.  
  
No, he sighed because he knew that his class was about to leave soon, and Hiro didn’t want to go. Like so many other times he wanted to savor a moment, he squeezed his eyes shut and hoped that he could stop time, just for a little while. If he could do it right now, he would be able to explore the other parts of the zoo that he hadn’t had enough time to get around to, earlier in the day. Oh, sure, he’d been to this zoo plenty of times with his mother when he was a kid, but… his father hadn’t taken him out _afterward_ , and he never wanted to ask.  
  
He pushed himself away from the rail with another dejected sigh, then nudged his glasses further up on his nose. Maybe he could go see the birds, if he hurried.  
  
Someone bumped into him then, shaking him out of his thoughts and practically sending him flying to the ground. He steadied himself, already apologizing profusely, but then he saw who the person was.  
  
“Watch where you’re going!” Ando snapped. Hiro hung his head, already turning around to walk off in the other direction. It wouldn’t do him any good to argue with _Ando_ , even when he was wrong.  
  
“Hey, what’s wrong with you?” Unsurprisingly, Ando caught up with him and gave him a little shove. “Always going off by yourself, being so quiet all the time. You’re a weird kid, Hiro.”  
  
Yes. Hiro already knew that. He was _different_. The only times he ever talked to Ando, it would be when he was apologizing. He could never hope to hang out with the Magnificent Ando, the guy who was always making funny jokes and telling stories about all the girls he’d hooked up with.  
  
“Aren’t you going to say anything?”  
  
Hiro shrugged, and started walking away again. He didn’t talk much these days. For the past several years, he didn’t talk very much at all.  
  
He expected Ando to yell at him some more before running off to go find his other cool friends, but instead, Ando fell silent behind him.  
  
“Hey…” he said, in a quieter tone, a tone Hiro never heard come from him before. “I was just playing around. You know that, right? I didn’t… I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”  
  
Hiro blinked. He stopped, then turned around to face Ando. They stood a few feet away from each other, Hiro feeling about as small and insignificant and weird as he knew he looked, and Ando looking so – what was the word? – _badass_ , with the shirt of his uniform untucked, his jacket slung over his shoulder, his sleeves rolled up, and his hair untidy, but in a good-looking way.  
  
Hiro found himself wanting to be so very much like Ando, and not for the first time.  
  
“You’re not going to tell on me, right?” Ando asked. He looked like he was trying to decide whether he should be casual or sorry.  
  
“No.”  
  
Relief won out on Ando’s face. “Okay.”  
  
Hiro gave him a small smile. Ando really could be a good guy, if he wanted to.  
  
“Come on,” Ando said, jerking his head toward the entrance of the zoo. “We should go if we don’t want to get stuck here.”  
  
Hiro nodded, and fell into step behind Ando.  
  
He suddenly realized that, if they both actually _did_ get left behind, he wouldn’t mind that at all.


End file.
